Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{3x}{8} + \dfrac{4x}{8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{3x + 4x}{8}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{7x}{8}$